guardiansofthedawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Tirion
| Human | Judge, Jury, Excecutioner | Summary After losing his remaining family to blood magic, Tirion decided to follow in his father's footsteps and restore the Order of the Lightbringers Early Life Tirion was raised on the back of a caravan by his mother, he never knew his father well, only that he went off to war in a faraway land and never came home. Him and his sister lived their lives travelling around Middlemark, buying and selling goods. When the caravan was attacked by strange ethereal shades, Tirion's life changed forever. Life as a Guardian of the Dawn CHAPTER 1 Tirion was raised on the back of a caravan, which traded in silk, spices and other foreign goods. He traveled around Middlemark with his mother and sister for many years, training with sticks in hope of being a swordsman later in life. His sister was much younger than him but she practised with him all the same, always cheerful and looked up to her older brother as a role model and mentor. On a dark night traveling on an unmarked road, the horses started to get uneasy, the caravan was moving slower than usual and felt as if there was something moving in the mists. Suddenly the horses broke free of their harnesses and ran into the night, and dark figures leapt from the trees onto the caravan, ripping the timber and fabric with their bare hands trying to get inside. It woke Tirion with a jolt, jerking upright all he could see was chaos, he grabbed the nearest plank of wood and started swinging at these dark abominations. Something wasn't right, his attacks were useless agaisnt these beings of shadow, he quickly gave up his assault and began desperately looking for his mother and sister. As he ran, he heard an unfamiliar language being spoken amongst the shadows, it was a language of death, fear struck him as he frantically searched the carriages. As he opened one carriage it exploded into flames, and he was knocked back off the road and into the mud, quickly gaining his feet he heard his sister scream, she was being dragged off by one of the shades! Furious, he sprinted through the grass with bare feet after this unnatturally fast demon carrying his sister. As he broke through the end of the tall grass he was greeted with a very grim and horrifying sight. Blood Magic, these demons and shades that had attacked his caravan not minutes ago were returning to the bonfire in the center of the demonic drawings on the ground, this language that he had heard was now ringing in his ears as the mages looked over at him with a surprised glance. "We don't get many visitors" a crude voice bellowed, "Let's make our guests welcome under this moonlit night!" As he said this, Tirion was clutched by a force he couldn't escape, and was thrown into a cage, knocked unconcious. As the sun rose, Tirion woke, his headwound bleeding and a sickening feeling in his stomach, his sister and his mother were nowhere to be found, although his cage was broken and unlocked. Were they free? Did they escape? He didn't know, all he knew was that they were gone and the mages had fled. As he limped forward he noticed a familiar sight; the caravan! He ran to the ruins of his traveling home to try and scavenge anything he could use in his journey onwards. All he could find was some ripped clothing, scattered food and a water pouch. And so with what he could carry, he left his old life on the caravan, and traveled onward to whatever the world could throw at him. A plume of smoke in the distance was his marker, he assumed it was a forge, or a campsite, or worst case scenario, those mages from the night before...As he walked onward, he began to hear that language again, although this time it seemed more familiar, almost as if he could understand it. What had these mages done to him? He had to find out. As he got closer to the origin of the voice, he felt a strange energy, a sudden hatred hazed his eyes.He saw what was making the noise, the voice he had heard earlier... A Blood Mage.Tirion, now full of rage, leapt at the Mage and disrupted the chant, "WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled, "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!" The mage, now full of fear, was speechless, she didn't know what to say or who this strange man was. She pulled a knife from her cloak and attempted to free herself from Tirion's grasp, as she plunged the knife into his shoulder, she saw something horrific.The blade of the knife had snapped off, and the metal now digging into Tirion's collar bone was now molten flame and steel."WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He bellowed"I.. I don't know!" the mage stuttered Tirion released the mage and she ran off into the trees, confused as to what just happened, he ran to the closest stream and tried to wash off the blood, but there was none... The metal had fused with Tirion's skin and the wound was now gone. What had these mages done to him? His rage grew, he needed answers, he needed them now. He pressed on up the mountain, perhaps he could find a view up there that could help him find civilisation. While climbing, he had a tail... A small fox had been following him for quite some time, he had only just noticed now."Hey little fella, you're a long way from home" he said softly.The fox got closer"It's okay, I don't bite"Suddenly, Tirion had a friend."I'm gonna name you... Bramble."The fox jumped with excitement, and now walked beside Tirion instead of ten paces behind.The two traveled to a cliff edge, looking into the distance they could see a town, at least 3 days travel away... He would never make it without food."I need something to hunt with, Bramble... Otherwise we're gonna starve"The fox darted off into the distance, Tirion heard a slight struggle before seeing Bramble drag a hare out of the bushes."Good boy Bramble!" Tirion said with glee Night fell, and The hare cooked above the fire, slowly roasting in the heat. Bramble sat there, opposite Tirion, shivering and shaking, the poor thing was freezing! Tirion fashioned a coat out of the hare's fur for his new friend, and bound it with string. It was strange, Tirion wasn't wearing much at all, torn pants and an old shirt, yet he wasn't cold at all, in fact, he was quite warm, toasty even. He began to wonder what the mages had done to him nearly a week ago, he couldn't make sense of it, it was almost as if there was something stopping him from concentrating. He held out his hand, and snapped his fingers... a spark! He tried again, his fingers created a spark big enough to start a fire. He tried to focus on this strange power, and snapped his fingers again... He created fire with his bare hands! amazed by this trick, he excitedly gathered more wood and sticks and put it onto his bonfire, and snapped his fingers again, this time... nothing, he couldn't make flame at all... Dissappointed, he tried to focus again... no flame. Bramble sat by, confused, and then off he went to the stream. Tirion followed him down there and filled his cantene to nearly overfilling levels, after taking a drink, he felt strange, the water had felt warm, yet the water in the stream could have frozen you to death. He and Bramble had turned in for the night, the following morning, Tirion was determined to get answers. As the sun rose, Bramble woke and started to try and wake Tirion by licking his face, "Ugh, 5 more minutes" He complained, but no, this fox wasn't about to give up, he put his paw on Tirion's shoulder and sat up on his chest, staring at the poor, sleepy teenager. "Fine, fine, you win, I'm up..."They traveled toward the town, as the got closer, it seemed further and further away, Tirion felt numb, and dizzy."I have to... rest... good boy..." Tirion fainted... He woke, in another world, it was twisted, and peculiar, as if he'd woken into his own mind. He walked forward, and a massive stone hand grabbed onto the cliff infront of him, and a huge head rose from the depths. "WHAT.... IS... YOUR... NAME?" The giant asked with a booming voice, loud enough to rumble the earth around him. "My name is Tirion, mister!" he yelled. "TIIIIRION.... HMMM.... I.... REMEMBER YOU." "You what? Sorry mister, i don't believe we've met!" "YEEESSSS.... YOU.. ARE.. HIM.." "What are you talking about, giant!?" "YOU... BROUGHT. HIM. HERE..." "I have a question for you mister! What is happening to me?" "THE SHADOWS... THEY.. FEED.. ON YOU.." "Did the blood mages do this?" "INDEEED..." "How do I stop it?" The giant lifted his hand, and put it over Tirion's head "WITH... THIS.." The earth around him lift and he felt weightless for a second, this ancient being was lifting him off the ground! Tirion felt a strange force in his chest "HEART... OF.. STONE....... SHADOWS... HATE... STONE..." Tirion understood what had happened, the ancient had protected his heart from being devoured by the shadows, it wouldn't stop them, but it would reduce the chance of Tirion becoming a demon. When Tirion woke in the the real world, Bramble was gone. Perhaps he had given up? Or maybe he was just hungry...Tirion had no choice but to move forward. When Tirion arrived on the outskirts of town, Bramble had caught up to him, in his little fur coat. "Hey buddy! Where'd you go?" The fox was silent, but looked to the east, from whence they had came. "Oh, you went back home?" Bramble looked into Tirion's eyes, and a strange phenominon had occured, Tirion was granted a vision! he saw the mountains, and the view from the top, and then he saw himself faint, after that, Bramble traveled back to the campsite from the night before and looked around for something helpful, and then up to the cliffs edge again, and ran back. "How long was I out for..." Tirion asked himself... The pair entered the town reluctantly, no one would welcome a dirty traveler and a fox anywhere, an old man had pulled Tirion aside "You can't be seen around here!" he said with urgency "I know what you are! They've been looking for you!" CHAPTER 2 The old man quickly gave Tirion a hood and a cloak, and back away whispering "stay out of sight, stay out of mind." As much as Tirion thought he should follow the old man's advice, he wanted answers, and he wanted them now. He shut his eyes, and felt the power course through him."I speak to the darkness within my soul, grant me vision, grant me guidance" As Tirion opened his eyes, he saw everything. Every movement, Every thought, Every noise. He ran to the closest water fountain and looked at his reflection, his eyes had turned a dark yellow color. Now was the time he would find his answers. Cloaked in his hood, Tirion approached the town's cathedral, his voices resonated from hear louder than ever, although he didn't know what they were saying, he knew this was the place. "Bramble, I'm gonna need you to stay out here, sorry pal, I can't risk you getting hurt." The fox understood, and slowly wandered over to the shrubs, lied down, and ducked his head on his paws. "Don't guilt trip me, buddy, I'm looking out for you. "The front door would be too obvious, he needed to find another way in...The cellar, Locked The rear entrace, Locked The roof, perhaps. Tirion once again looked within him for strength, thus far it had not overtaken his thoughts, until it did, he needed it's assistance. "Grant me strength, Grant me speed, the ability to climb and not fall" He felt a whisper "FOR A PRICE." "What...?" "STRENGTH. SPEED. REQUIRES PAYMENT." "What kind of payment..." a jagged knife appeared infront of him, he knew what he had to do, but he didn't "I don't need your help..." "AH. BUT YOU HAVE ALREADY ASKED FOR SO MUCH" This mysterious whisper was right, he did ask for guidance, and it brought him here, he needed to repay the whisper. but if not him, then who would pay this toll... "BY DAWN. YOU WILL FIND A WAY." "Understood..." Tirion said reluctantly. Tirion climbed the cathedral, it was hard, but he managed to do without the demon's help. Tired, fingers numb, he reached the cathedral bell, he found some leather scraps and wrapped them around his hands, took in a deep breath, and grappled the rope. The bell sounded as soon as Tirion touched the rope, his heart sunk, the sound was deafening, he wanted to get inside without making any noise, but this wasn't going to be the case... Tirion jumped, holding onto the rope, and slid down in a clumsy fashion. He hit the ground with a large thud, amazingly, he hadn't broken anything... But why? A fall like that would have killed the average human being. "What was that?" a commanding voice asked "You, go and investigate" Tirion poke his head around the corner, he had a flashback to the night when he was attacked, it was the same circle, the same mages! One of the mages that had branched off before had come through the doorway Tirion was hiding behind, he grabbed the mage and suffocated him until he was unconcious, and then stole his robes. Tirion walked out into the main hall of the cathedral, face concealed, and a ceremonial knife in his pocket, he hesitantly stepped toward the circle of magi with no real plan of attack or escape... "YOU THERE. HALT." A massive man in black plate armor stood before him, seemingly appearing out of nowhere."What is your name, boy?" "T-t-Tirion... Sir."The tall man ripped his hood off, revealing his face. "YOU." Tirion had to think quickly, would they kill him? What if they captured him again? Suddenly a rage came over Tirion as he remembered what they did to his nomadic home... The ground rumbled The furniture in the cathedral lifted off the ground Tirion's yellow eyes were now a blood red, furious with an uncontrollable rage. "Oh lord, RUN!!!" the magi yelled. The exits slammed shut and the furniture flew toward the doors and barred them. Everyone was now trapped within the cathedral. The voices within Tirion's head now made sense, the spoke in a tongue familiar to Tirion's, he heard what they were saying, he understood what he had to do. "VENGEANCE!" he screamed But right before he would tear these captors limb from limb, time slowed, and stopped. "What... what was that?" He heard one of the voices come from behind him, it was a familiar voice, it was his Mother's... "You lost yourself there, My boy." Tirion turned, and saw an apparition of his mother and sister, and he knew for a fact now, that they were no longer a part of this world. And then he saw someone else... His father? Shocked beyond belief, A tall, dark haired man approached Tirion. "My Son... The day you were born, I knew in my heart that you would grow into a weapon... Of Righteousness. Tirion Castiel Fordragon, you are named after a warrior, and an angel. A great warrior of a time passed, and an angel that has protected the sanctum of the dead for centuries. You're sick, Tirion... These blood mages did something horrifying to you." "Father, I know. The darkness within me is what brought me here, but what brought you here?" "The power within your soul has brought you so close to death that you can speak to the damned. I did not come to you, you... you came to me. ARGH!!!" "LISTEN TO ME BOY... THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME... THERE WILL COME A DAY WHEN WE WILL MEET AGAIN, AND I PROMISE YOU, I WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE... PROMISE ME SOMETHING, BOY... FIGHT THIS DARKNESS. WE WILL MEET AGAIN, BUT NOT TODAY." The apparition of his father faded, and Tirion felt his mother caress his cheek before finally saying "Be strong, my boy." A new strength took over Tirion, but it wasn't hatred, or anger... This time, it was light. The Magi lie scattered all over the ground, but the massive warrior had survived the brutal attack. He stood, and picked up his sword. "You have something of mine, boy!" The massive man said in a frightening tone. Tirion had looked over at the warrior, his face was half bloody, his eye missing, his jaw exposed, but still living... He knew that this was no ordinary man... "DEMON. TIME TO FEAST ON A NEW, MORE POWERFUL HOST!" Tirion felt a great pain in his chest as the darkness fled his body, into this huge knight. He collapsed, but he felt stronger, the burden of the demon's fire had burnt out in his heart. and the light within him began to shine. "NOT.... TODAY!" He screamed Tirion got up and picked up a pue from the Cathedral floor, he held it above his head, struggling to hold it, and threw it across the room toward the warrior of darkness, knocking him over. "BWAHAHAHAHA, DO THAT AGAIN, THAT NEARLY TICKLED." Tirion was exhausted, he couldn't do it again, but managed to pick himself up and head for the door. Tirion made it out of the Cathedral and ran faster than he'd ever ran before, blood trickling down his head and bare feet made it difficult, but it was either he'd run, fight, or die. The massive warrior broke through the door, gaining size, and spikes made from bone rose from his back."THIS WORLD WILL BE REBORN... IN FLAME!!!" The warrior bellowed. Tirion heard the clatter of steel and hooves, but it wasn't from behind him, it was infront of him... Knights of pure light ran straight passed Tirion and directly into battle. One knight stood out in particular, he had blue armor, he got off his horse and helped Tirion up "Did you do this?" The man asked "Y-Y-Yes, i did" Tirion began to tremble with fear "It's okay, We'll get you safe." "Hobbits! See this boy to a safe destination, signal the griffons!" Tirion heard a horn, with a slight delay, Griffons flew over the rooftops, with riders wielding spears and lanterns of fire. "SEEKERS, AIM FOR THE CRACKS IN HIS ARMOR!" The man yelled, Tirion knew now that he'd been saved by the commander of these knights. "AAAAAARRRGGH, YOU WILL ALL BURN!" The dark entity bellowed, now the size of a hundred men. "That is no ordinary man... I will need all the information you can give me, right now!" "D-d-d-Darkness, in his soul.... H-h-he is, not alive!" "Blood magic..." The commander mumbled before turning to his horse, grabbing his sword.Suddenly this man that had just a minute ago saved Tirion from near death, was now sprinting toward the monster that tried to kill him. CHAPTER 3 When Tirion woke up, he was on the back of a caravan, surrounded by armored clerics and soldiers. Was it all just a dream? He looked down and saw bandages covering him nearly completely, the pain in his chest assured him he wasn't dreaming. "Welcome back to the world of the living." One soldier said, armor from head to toe "It's good to see you awake, we thought you'd slipped into the afterlife" Tirion tried to sit up, but was quickly stopped by what ever wound he had in his chest. "You're badly wounded" one cleric said "It'll leave an awesome scar! Chicks dig scars!" Another soldier said. Tirion chuckled, and slowly drifted back to sleep. He woke up again, this time during the night, he had his own tent, strangely enough there was armor and weapons surrounding him. He was able to get up this time, when he walked out of the tent he was greeted by many soldiers who had clearly been drinking. "Hail, shurvivor! Come and have a drink with ush!" Tirion sat by the fire and accepted a drink from the stranger, reluctant to drink just incase it wasn't healthy for him. A familiar face appeared out of the cover of night. "Evening, M'lord, look who decided to join us!" "Ah, the boy we saved from the cathedral! What was your name, son?" The lord asked "T-Tirion, My lord" He said uncomfortably "Tirion, walk with me, would you?" Tirion rose with a wince of pain, and began to walk with the highlord. "Listen, for I should introduce us as Highlord of this order. We are the Guardians of the Dawn, we come from all corners, princes, lords, dukes, even low-borns have joined our cause for their own purposes. It is our duty to protect the innocent and seek justice for those who would do harm to our people. It is your choice where you want to go now, and I will leave that up to you, although I would encourage you to join us in our travels, we can take care of you until you are healthy and then-" The highlord was interrupted "Im sorry, my lord, this is all a lot to take on board, I remember only glimpses of that night, I am grateful that you risked your lives to save me, but I am still shaken from the event, I would like time to decide what path I should take now." "I understand, at least allow us to see you off healthy, It is the least we can do for what you've been through" The lord replied. The two approached a bluff overlooking the land as the sun rose. "Everything the light touches, It is our duty to protect it, preserve it, and aid it in time of war. Should you join us, you would see it all." Tirion looked over the land, it was a beautiful sight, the dawn, shining it's light over the lush green land. He traveled with them for weeks, slowly getting better and watching his wounds turn into scars. One in particular reaching right across his chest. As they traveled he thought about what he would do next... He had no home, no family or friends to return to, no belongings and no purpose, deep down he knew he owed this warriors his life and nothing less, alas, he couldn't bring himself to make the decision. The horses stopped and began to panic, the jumped and tried escaping their bonds... Tirion knew exactly what was happening. "They're here!" he yelled in fear "They're coming for us all!" Everyone drew their weapons and readied their arrows. The sky went dark and the shades began to appear... The highlord approached on horseback, "Tirion!" he yelled, tossing a hammer to the scared boy suddenly made a combatant. His feeble grasp on this hammer would be the death of him... The shades began to attack and dismantle the caravans and kidnap the Guardians. a familiar voice echoed through Tirion's mind... "Remember who you are, Tirion... You are, and forever will be... The light in the darkness." A new confidence swelled within Tirion, suddenly fire and lightning coursed through his veins as he rose against the shades. Time slowed around him, as he swung wildly into the darkness, ripping and tearing at the foul magics before him. He heard a scream in the distance, a young elf was being dragged away into the night. He remembered the night when he lost his sister, the screams of fear were identical... The doubt within his heart began to grow... he fell, and lost his breath, his Will to go on dwindled. A ghostly hand grabbed him by the shoulder as he sobbed, a transparent image of his mother comforted him "You can do this, Tirion." She said "Go get 'em honey." The image faded, and Tirion began to ran with a new abundance of energy. With the combined power of the hatred he had for the darkness, and the image of his family watching over him, Tirion burst into the opening of blood mages, hammer in one hand, and a closed fist in the other. He flung his hammer straight into the skull of the mage holding his elven friend and tried to help her out of her cage. He turned and punched another mage armed with a large knife, right between the eyes, as he stumbled Tirion brought his hammer down on the mage, in the center of his head. Tirion channeled all of his energy on a mage preparing a spell on him. "I AM YOUR LACK OF A CONCIENCE, THE RINGING IN YOUR EARS, THE PAIN IN YOUR CHEST, THE CRY FOR MERCY OF A THOUSAND SOULS! I AM THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS" Fire and Lightning surrounded his hammer and he threw it with all of his might. It flew through the air, striking the mage and obliterating him, leaving nothing but dust and ashes. the Guardians ran to the scene after hearing the thunder crack in the distance. When they saw the devastation that was once a ritual circle for sacrifice, the look of amazement came upon their faces. "What happened!?" the highlord yelled, reaching the scene. The elf who had been stuck in the cage rose "Tirion, did this... He defeated all of them... Single handedly..." All eyes were on Tirion now. With a long silence, Tirion picked up the now charred hammer he used to defeat the mages. "Three cheers for our hero!" "Hooray!!" they all cheered, and with that, Tirion found his purpose. "My lord, My name is Tirion Castiel Fordragon, My family was slain by followers of darkness, my father was once a man of the light, a warrior against the chaos of this world. A Lightbringer... I wish to follow in his footsteps, I wish to join you in your cause. I owe you all my life, I will do what ever it takes to fight alongside you. If you lead, I will follow."